Heart of the Holidays
by Poohdog
Summary: Professor Xavier gives the students permission to have a New Years party provided they keep it to a reasonable number. Currently a Lancitty and Kurmanda oneshot, more info inside.


**I don't own x-men, x-men evolution, or anything that belongs to Marvel or the WB. I'm just writing a story.**

He was greeted by a girl running across the lawn towards him. "How was home?" she asked him, grabbing him in a tight hug.

"It was wonderful to be home," he told her when she let go. "How were your parents?"

"Okay I guess," Kitty said, not looking at him but at the ground. "Want to go in? It's freezing out here," she added quickly to change the subject.

"I'm actually all right."

"Well not all of us are fur balls like you!" Kitty laughed as she ran for the door. Kurt sighed and teleported to the door, swishing his tail as he stood in the doorway, smirking. She stopped a couple of feet in front of him with one eyebrow raised, watching. Their eyes met, both of them seeming to accept a staring contest until suddenly Kitty raced forward right through him and then right through the door.

"Cheater!" he called as he opened the door. Kitty was still laughing. Rogue had appeared in the room and was watching them. Kurt gave her a wide grin. "You're not even going to say hello to your only brother?" he teased. Rogue rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Don't you feel loved?" Kitty asked him merrily.

"Ah, she loves me. She just doesn't love me around you."

"I'm not even like sure I love you around me," she laughed and then shot off down the hall.

He yelled after her and debated following after her. Then again he was hungry and he was sure there would be plenty in the kitchen. After all, Rogue, Scott, and Ray had been the only teenagers around the mansion for the past couple of weeks. Eagerly he headed down the hall, only to find Kitty and Rogue talking together, or mostly Kitty babbling to Rogue. Rogue didn't seem to mind. Occasionally she would say something but mostly she seemed content to listen. Kurt didn't imagine that Scott and Ray had been the best of company.

* * *

By that night a few more students had come back. There was a handful that wouldn't be back until the end of the break but some of them had come back for New Year's Eve. Professor Xavier had agreed to let them have a party in the mansion as long as they kept it to a reasonable number. Scott, in his usual non-partying mood, had left earlier in the evening to go meet Jean. Ray and Rogue had stuck around and by now Jubilee, Bobby, and Roberto had shown up. Kurt was in the kitchen helping Roberto set out snacks, sampling them more than necessary as they left the room. Kitty and Bobby were arguing about which CD's to play over the stereo while Ray and Jubilee moved around furniture. Rogue had decided to retreat upstairs rather than listening to the bickering that seemed to be going on between all the other x-men. She came downstairs just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kitty hollered, dropping one of Bobby's CDs.

"Hey, watch it!" he called after her, just barely managing to catch it. Kitty stuck out her tongue over her shoulder and then opened the door.

"Hey Kurt, your girlfriend's here!" she yelled over her shoulder. Amanda blushed as Kurt dropped and nearly spilled the bowl of Cheetos he was carrying into the room. Kitty laughed at them until Lance came to the open doorway and kissed her on the cheek in greeting, making her blush as much as Amanda just had. Kurt began to laugh from where he stood holding Amanda's hands in his own. Amanda turned her head to look over at Kitty and Lance and giggled along with Tabatha who had caught a ride over with Lance.

A bit later a horde of Bobby and Jubilee's friends arrived, creating a giggling gaggle of freshmen girls and, in Rogue's words, a huddle of gross-minded freshmen guys. Roberto's girlfriend Juliana, a home-schooled girl he had met while playing soccer in the park, came late after stopping at a church New Years party for a while. Kitty dragged Lance to dance soon after he arrived while Tabatha grabbed a hold of Ray and dragged him out to dance along with them. Around the room different people were laugh, talking, and dancing. For a few hours things were at a sort of lively peace. Even Rogue had danced a few times. And then the minutes started ticking down towards midnight.

Kitty was dancing with Lance again when she realized it was only two minutes until the New Year. She only had noticed because Kurt and Amanda were sitting very close on the couch and seemed all together far giddier than either of them usually was. Kitty saw Rogue head out of the room with a look of disgust on her face. Lance smiled at her. "What time is it, pretty Kitty?" he asked. She glanced at the clock again.

"11:59," she answered, as she slowed her dancing.

"Oh, okay then," he said, slowing down too, looking a bit into the distance. Kitty saw one of Jubilee's friends inching her way across the room toward Ray. Bobby seemed to have found himself in the midst of three girls but his eyes were on Jubilee.

"10 seconds!" Bobby suddenly called out. "9…8…7…"

Kitty and Lance stopped dancing totally. Jubilee smiled at the boy she had been flirting with all night. Roberto and Juliana appeared to be closely slow dancing in the corner to a song no one else could hear.

"6…5…4…"

A flash of disappointment caught in Bobby's eyes as he saw Jubilee but quickly he began casting his eyes at the other girls around. Kurt reached out slowly and began to play with Amanda's hair causing Amanda to smile. Rogue came back into the room holding something behind her back and smiling. "Do you think it's important to end the old year and begin the New Year well?" Lance asked. Kitty looked at him, confused.

"3…2…" Suddenly Kitty felt something soft and warm brush against her lips. For a brief instant she saw Lance's face close to hers before closing her eyes. She barely heard Bobby call out, "1." A cheer of "Happy New Year" rang from the people who hadn't found or wanted a partner but Kitty wasn't watching them, or paying any attention until she felt something drop on her head.

"Rogue!" she yelled opening her eyes and pulling away from Lance. She wiped soap flakes off of herself as Lance shook his head to get them off while Rogue grabbed something from under the table.

"Rogue!" Kurt yelped as Amanda squealed, jumping up from the now soaking couch.

"Ray!" Roberto yelled angrily, finding Juliana and himself covered glitter that clung to every surface it touched. Laughter filled the room as Kitty folded her arms across her chest and glared at Rogue, Amanda leaned against Kurt and they both glowered at Rogue, and Roberto leaned forward to attack Ray. All around nobody seemed to notice as Jubilee walked over and kissed Bobby on the cheek right while Ray began to run out of the room with Roberto on his tail, causing Kitty to run after Rogue with Kurt right behind her, causing furniture, food, and CD's to fly. And above it all, people laughed.

Later that night, Kitty worked with Rogue and Kurt to move all the furniture back. Roberto had a little stored energy and had dried the couch for them earlier. Bobby and Jubilee were doing the dishes while Ray vacuumed and Roberto cleaned up the trash. Kitty looked up at the other girl as they finished shoving the couch into the place they wanted it. "That was like a totally dirty trick," she told her.

"At least you don't end up smelling like a wet dog when someone dumps water on you!" Kurt reminded her, wrinkling his nose after a slight sniff at the fur on his arm.

"That's what that smell is in the bathroom like every morning after you take a shower!" Kitty exclaimed with the awe of profound discovery. Kurt gave her a playful glare.

"The whole thing was Jamie's idea actually. He suggested it before he left with his parents," Rogue admitted. "I couldn't let the little guy down."

"Ah ha, the real reason," Kurt said as though he had made a profound discovery. "Rogue likes Jamie."

"I knew she had to like somebody new since she's totally gotten over Scott," Kitty teased.

"She's gotten over Scott?"

"Duh, she hasn't been like totally nervous and doing that hair swishing thing around him anymore."

"I suppose not."

"Do you two often discuss my love life?" Rogue asked in annoyance.

Kitty looked over at Kurt for a moment before turning back to Rogue. "Yes," she answered.

"Fine then. I'll make sure and thank Jamie and I won't tell you who I like now."

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"Well maybe like," Rogue said, mostly to herself.

"I know who it is," Kitty laughed.

"Who?" Kurt asked again, this time to Kitty. Rogue raised her eyebrows.

"You're the one who told me, Kurt," Kitty laughed.

"I did?"

"Well you didn't tell me that she liked him but you told me enough that I could figure it out."

"Who?" he sighed.

"So you do know," Rogue sighed.

"Yeah, like I think so," Kitty giggled. "And if it is who I think it is, he is kind of cute I suppose. Not someone I'd like but I could see you liking him. I mean you did spend a lot of time alone with him."

"Who?" Kurt demanded.

"Yeah well, not like anything's ever going to happen," Rogue grumbled.

"Never say never."

"With my powers?"

"Your powers are still growing, same as the rest of us. You could get control someday."

"Who is it?" Kurt persisted. Rogue and Kitty both turned to him and rolled their eyes before leaving to go bring the table back to its original place. "Come on!" he yelled after them. "Please?"

**So, here's the deal with this. I might leave this as a Lancitty and Kitty/Kurt friendship one-shot or I might make it into a series of one-shots focusing on a winter holiday every couple years between Kitty and Kurt until it changes into a Kurty **_**eventually**_**. So Kurmanda and Lancitty fade apart over time. Anyway, review if you want me to continue or if you don't or if you just want to be nice and review. Please, it'll cheer me up. I have finals soon!**


End file.
